topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Mia Simon
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Young Fortuneteller Classification: Formerly Human, Vampire, Servant of Nobility Threat level: Cub+ || Tiger Age: Over 16 Years Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Normal Human Characteristics, Minor Precognition, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication & Illusion Creation (Can cast magic spells to create Illusions/Apparitions of herself which are more or less her duplicates as they are formed by magic and her proteins and moreover, she can create electric blasts) || All previous abilities in addition to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C) (She was bitten by the Sacred Ancestor and turned into a Servant of Nobility and as such, she should have the same abilities as other Nobles) Physical strength: Human Level || At least Wall Level (Nobles have the power to easily uproot enormous trees) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Above Average Human Via Lightning Spells || At least Wall Durability: Average Human || At least Wall Speed: Human || At least Supersonic (Comparable to other Nobles and Servants of Nobility) Intelligence: High Stamina: Average || Very High Range: Melee Weakness: Normal Human Weaknesses || Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects her badly and is lethal for her and her kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist-deep water is enough to drown them. Standard equipment: None Notable Key: Human || Servant of Nobility Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Current Threat level: Tiger Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Co-protagonist Category:Plant element manipulator